


Alex and Olivia - One Shot Collection.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Alex and Olivia. Some of them include family and friends.Some happy stories, some not so happy.





	1. Two - Part 1.

 Alex Cabot smiled as she looked towards her wife and son. Olivia was playing with Noah on the carpet, giving his stuffed toy's voices, playing with Lego and racing toy cars.

She looked happy. Olivia looked happy, content. Like this was meant to be.

"Is someone getting tired?" She heard Liv say to the 2-year-old.

"I think someone is ready for bedtime." She said just as Alex caught Noah yawning. The blonde smiled at the sight once again before joining them on the carpet.

"Let me put him to bed. You can put your feet up." It had been a long day. Noah had been at nursery whilst Alex and Liv went to work. Both of them fought each day to get home at some reasonable hour to see their little boy, today they got lucky.

"Okay. Go to mama baby boy." Olivia said giving the boy a hug and a big kiss before passing him to the blonde, who kissed his head before taking him through to his bedroom. A blue room, with pictures of toy lion's and other animals. A room full of toys and clothes, he was truly spoilt.

"Let's get you to bed little man!" Alex said with a smile, before she set about getting Noah to bed.

20 minutes later she walked out of the room on her tip toes. Slowly pulling the door closed, but still so some light could get it. He slept through the night, but that didn't stop either woman going in to check on him.

"Did he go down okay?" Liv asked walking towards her wife, placing a kiss on her lips before the lawyer could answer.

"He did. Can I ask you something?" Alex went on to say before leading the brunette to the sofa.

Alex wasn't actually sure on how to start what she wanted to say. She could win cases in court. Prepare deals. Write reports. Organize presentations. But this. This was different. This was their life. Her life with Olivia and Noah.

"Alex, what's wrong?" They hadn't been married long. They had been dating longer, but Olivia had learnt to read her lover like an open book.

"You know I love, and I love Noah too, but I, I wanted to know what you thought about having another child." Alex looked up at Olivia. She still had that smile on her face. She still looked happy. Content. Motherhood really did suit her.

"I think that, we should talk more about it, because it sounds like a really good idea." Liv felt her voice tremble a bit. Why was she getting emotional? She was happy. She wanted a big family. A loving family.

Alex waited a moment before she spoke up again.

"What if, what if we didn't adopt?" The blonde knew just what she was suggesting, and she knew just what it would entail, but in her heart, she knew she wanted this.

"Alex, you know I can't have children." The brunette wanted to cry. Was this really happening?

"I know. I was thinking maybe I could try…" Olivia was smart enough to know what she was talking about.  
"You would do that?" Alex nodded at her wife's question with a smile on her face.

"I want to do this. I want us to try."

"I love you Alex. You know that don't you?" Alex nodded when Olivia moved a little closer. Capturing her lips she didn't want anything more than for Olivia to be happy.

"We're going to try for a baby." Liv said, overcome with emotion.

"We are. We're going to try for a baby." Alex told her with a smile. A true, happy smile.

"I love you, Alex."  
"I love you too, Liv…" As they shared a kiss the both of them seemed content with the silence.

They were going to try for a baby. They were going to be happy, a family.

Baby number 2.

A family.

 


	2. Two - Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Two.

 Olivia never knew that she could cry so much in one day, as she did on the 8th of November. Of course, all of her tears were tears of joy and happiness and being completely overwhelmed, but still they were not sad tears at all.

She walked through the halls of the hospital, with Noah on her hip, followed by Alex's mother and members of the squad.

"We'll wait out here Liv." Fin said before stepping to one side of the hall.

"Okay, but you should stick around, I really want you to meet the little one, and I think Alex does too." She said with another big grin before turning to Noah, the little boy in her arms.

"Shall we go see your new baby sister?" She asked and all she did was laugh. He understood to a point, but as long as he was smiling, it didn't matter.

Walking in the room, the sight melted Olivia's heart. Alex sat with a sleeping baby in her arms as Noah clapped his hands when he saw her.

"Hello, little man!" Alex said with a delighted smile, she'd missed him over the past 2 days.

"Mama!" Noah grinned as Liv placed him on the bed so he could give Alex a hug.

"You wanna meet your baby sister?" The blonde asked as she moved the blanket out of the newborn's face so that the toddler could see.

Noah seemed to just stare for a few minutes before he broke out into laughter and began clapping his hands. It was a sigh of relief for both Olivia and Alex.

"This is Lily; can you say Lily?" Alex asked the little boy as he reached out to touch the sleeping baby.

"This is your baby sister." Olivia said, moving to sit on the end of the bed.

"Lily…" Noah's pronunciation was a little off, but still his mothers could understand what he was saying.

"That's right!" Olivia said leaning forward to kiss the back of his head.

"Can you kiss Lily? Can you kiss your baby sister?" Alex asked, moving the newborn in her arms, so Noah could see her better, and hopefully, kiss her.

Olivia looked over at Alex and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, whilst Noah sat and stared, trying to figure it out, or at least that's what Liv assumed he was doing.

"I'm fantastic…" Alex said just as Noah leant down to place a 'kiss' on Lily's cheek.

"Aw, good boy, Noah!" Alex encouraged him with a smile before she asked for a kiss from her son.

"You should go and get the squad…" Alex said looking at her mother who had been quiet whilst Noah bonded with his sister.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." The brunette said with a smile, kissing her wife's head.

Walking out of the room, she had to stop when she closed the door.

She had never pictured her life like this; she always imagined her life would be full of short-lived relationships because her job was far too important to her. That was of course until she met Alex, and despite the fights, the shouting, the screaming, Olivia knew she wouldn't change it.

Walking into the waiting room, she smiled at the squad as they all stood up clearly wanting to know how everything was.

"So, Noah took it very well. Of course, we'll know more when we take her home, but everything is looking good." She couldn't help but let the tears fall when she spoke.

Cragen was the first to pull her into a hug.

"You deserve all of this Liv, a happy family." He told her before kissing her head.

"Thank you, Captain, for everything." She said with a small smile.

"He's right Liv, you deserve all the happiness in the world for the people you have helped." Melinda was the second person to hug her, then, of course, Fin, Elliot and John did the same.

"Liz called, they're on their way, but Lena had court." Don said before taking a step back.

"Well, instead of waiting, there is someone I want you all to meet." Olivia said before taking a deep breath.

Once everyone seemed to squeeze into what felt like the smallest hospital room ever Olivia moved to the side of the bed. Taking her daughter from Alex's arms she turned to her squad, her extended family and with a smile introduced her daughter.

"Everyone, this is Lilianna, Lily for short. Lilianna Caroline Serena Benson." She said looking down at her baby girl, before looking at the team.

Her, Alex, Noah and Lily. They were a family. Finally, they were a family.

 

 


	3. 60 Minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex worried about Olivia, when her worst fear comes true how will she cope? Part 1 of 2.

60 minutes.

  
That's all they had. 60 minutes of their own peace before Olivia had to leave for the airport. She had to go for work, something to do with finding a victim. Alex knew better than to ask her all about the details. Ever since the twins were born 6 years ago, Alex found a part-time job helping out at the local day care center. A far cry from being an A.D.A but she enjoyed it.

"How long will you be gone?" Alex asked over the noise of the T.V.  
"I'm not sure until I get to the air Port, shouldn't be too long." Olivia replied moving towards the T.V turning it off, much to the protest of Archie and Fate their 6-year-old twins.

"Dinner!" Alex called. Smiling as the children came running.

"I'll be able to call you every night." Olivia said as she watched her wife and children eat.

"Good, we haven't been apart like this since we got married; I don't think we've been apart at all since the kids." Alex said giving her lover a warm smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but maybe whilst I'm gone you and the twins can bake." Olivia said knowing how much her children like to make different cakes and get messy in the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe we can bake mama a cake for when she get's home?" Archie asked with a smile!

"That's a great idea Archie, well done." Alex said praising her son.

Before eating some more food then giving out instructions for after dinner.

"Right, once you guys have eaten and finished your drinks I want you to take your toys and put them back in your rooms and then pick a story you want me to read to you after bath time okay." Alex said in a firm voice but smiling.

After getting 'Okay Mummy' from both her children she watched Olivia smiled at them both and soon enough they got down from the table running to pick up their toys from the living room floor.

"I swear to god our children are the most well-behaved children ever." Olivia said with a smile. Alex just laughed as a reply before taking a sip of her drink.

So after dinner, Alex had washed up and packed away all the pots away she moved to give Olivia a hug. It may only be a few days but Alex was going to miss her wife being around. Olivia had 15 minutes before she needed to leave, she promised to eat on the plane, but Alex gave her some food anyway.  
"I'll be fine baby, I promise." Olivia promised, kissing Alex.

They only stood like that for a few seconds before Alex began kissing the detective, it never escalated to much when the kids were around but Alex wanted to get the most of her wife before she left for the next few days.

"I promise you I will call." Olivia reassured her knowing Alex would panic and worry no matter what.

"I know you will, I love you so much Liv." Alex told her trying to make herself feel better. She knew she worried about Liv too much when she went to work in the same state let alone the other side of the country.

"Archie, Fate! Mama's going, come say goodbye!" Liv said calling her children, smiling as she heard footsteps running down the hall.

Goodbyes were always hard in the Cabot household.

"I love you, mama!"  
"Love you, mama!" Archie and Fate both said in turn.

"I love you too, now you have to be good, and I'll be back before you know it!" Olivia said to her children kissing their heads before she told them to go get ready for bath time.

"What flight you on?" Alex asked.

"Flight 1192 to George Bush International." Olivia said reading it off her ticket before putting it back in her pocket.

"You best be off then." Alex said pulling her wife in for hugs and kisses before she left.

"I love you and I'll be back before you know it."  
"I love you too, have a safe flight." Alex said before Olivia left closing the door behind her.

She would be back before they all knew it. 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning Alex felt better knowing Olivia would have landed at some point during the night.  
Walking into to the living room she switched on the new whilst making some coffee but froze as soon as it appeared on the screen.

"Flight 1192 to George Bush Intercontinental went down last night only a few miles away from the airport in Texas, the number of survivors are not yet known but the number of casualties keeps rising. The pilot and Co-Pilot plus 2 members of the cabin crew are unfortunately dead, we also know a member of the F.B.I DR. George Huang, and an NYPD detective Nick Amaro have been pronounced dead, and M.E Melinda Warner is on her way to hospital, the condition of Captain Donald Cragen and Detective Olivia Cabot are still unknown."  
"Is mummy okay?" Fate asked from the doorway with Archie stood behind her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Archie, can you go call Liz for me, and ask her to come round. I am going to see if she can take you to school today." Alex said seeing a smile appear on her children's faces.  
Alex and Liz had become closer since the children were born, Liz helped out a lot when Olivia wasn't there, and she supported Alex when it came to her job change.

"Liz said she will be here soon." Archie said still on the phone before running off and carrying on his conversation. Fate soon went off to follow him making the decision she wanted to talk to Liz too.

Picking up her phone Alex tried to call Olivia. Straight to voice mail.

"She'll be fine..." Alex said to herself before her children came running back into the living area...  
'She'll be okay.' Alex thought before putting on a brave front and began to make herself some coffee and her children some breakfast for waiting Liz's arrival.

  
Liz would know what to do.


	4. 60 Hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 60 Minutes.

60 Hours.

60 long painful hours.

"Did you want me to go pick up Archie and Fate from school?" Liz asked placing a supportive hand on Alex's knee.

Alex just looked up, struggling to come up with an answer.

"If you want me to stay with you Lena said she would go get them and bring them here, she has to pick up her granddaughter, and they go to the same school." Liz explained, so Alex didn't feel guilty for sending a woman who she was particularly close to, to got and collect her kids.

"Please, can you stay here?" Alex asked her voice weak and quiet.

"Sure, let me go call the office. I'll be right back, do you want a coffee or something?" Liz asked with a sad smile.

"No, I'm okay thank you."  
"At least drink something Alex, you've had one bottle of water in the past 2 days." Liz urged.

"Fine, Coffee please." Alex said avoiding eye contact. Alex and Liz had been sat in this run down hospital waiting room for nearly 60 hours.

Almost 3 days.

Melinda had a few broken bones, but she was going to be okay physically. Whether she would make it mentally was a guessing game at the minute.

Nick and George had been pronounced dead at the scene; Fin and Amanda dropped by the hospital as often as they could to see the captain, who had a few broken ribs and a damaged spine; along with the brain damage he could be paralysed but he seemed to be able to talk okay.

Olivia was the worst off.

She was now in a coma, and doctors we're not sure whether she'd wake up.

When the plane went down, it dropped so suddenly Olivia was trapped in the bathroom, bashing her head multiple times, breaking various bones, cracking some ribs. Doctors had been to speak to Alex. Alex knew to expect the worst.

"Lena said she'll bring them here once she's dropped Lilly off home." Liz said handing Alex a cup of coffee.

"What do I tell the twins?" Alex asked. Shocking Liz, Alex couldn't speak to them team for some reason; she couldn't bring herself to do it. John had offered his support when he dropped by with Faye yesterday but she said she was fine.

Lies.

"Until you know for sure that Olivia won't wake up you just tell them she's really poorly and is sleeping." Liz said. She had never had children, so she didn't know what she was meant to say.

"Lena would know better than me love." Liz said with a smile.

Alex smiled at Liz's attempt to help; she smiled back but then avoiding the older blonde's eye.

* * *

 

 Soon enough Lena brought the kids to the hospital to see Alex.

"I wasn't sure what you were planning on doing, so if you want me to take them to get some dinner I can." Lena said after Alex had hugged both her children.

"You've done too much already..." Alex began.

"Okay then, is there anyone else they can stay with Alexandra?" Lena said.

"No, not really."  
"We can look after them then." Liz said. Alex sat shocked, she had no idea either women could be so kind.

"Then there was me thinking you hated me..." Alex said with a small laugh playing with Fate's hair.

"Alexandra we don't hate you, and this is very different to being in a courtroom." Lena said before mentioning coffee and disappearing with Archie in tow.

Alex was shocked that the same woman who put her in a cell for contempt was the same woman who brought her children to the hospital.  
In court, she always seemed like an evil bitch when really she was just doing her job...  
"Mrs Cabot?" A female voice came.

"Is my wife okay?" Alex asked almost immediately.

"She is still in a coma. I wanted to ask you about something else, maybe your friend could take your daughter out for a minute?" The Doctor said pointing to Fate then Liz.

"Come on Fate; let's go find your brother." Liz said with a smile taking Fate's hand and leaving rather fast.

"I'm DR Foster, I am head of the ER, and I wanted to talk to you about a case of mistaken Identity." Dr Foster said. Alex calmed down slightly knowing she made a positive I.D on Liv.

"Rafael Barba had hold of Dr George Huang's name badge when the plane went down, and due to the autopsy reports we know that Mr Barba is, unfortunately, dead." She began, Alex took in a sharp breath, she had never been close with him, she remembered only speaking to him once, but she was still upset he lost his life.

"So George, he's alive, he's okay?" Alex asked sitting up more.

"We believe so, I would like to ask you to make a formal I.D, just so we're sure." Dr Foster said knowing how hard it must have been for Alex.

"Yes, I will I.D him, but first, can someone give me an update on, Olivia Cabot, Melinda Warner and Donald Cragen?" She asked, being concerned for Don and Melinda's welfare and not just her wife's.

"I will do that now for you before I take you down to the ER." She said smiling slightly before she got up and left. Within minutes Liz and Lena returned with the twins and Alex quickly explained what was going on, shocking both women to hear about the death of the ADA, they were most probably still recovering from the shock of it all, including the loss of Amaro. 

* * *

 

Alex had never felt more relieved when she positively I.D'ed George.

"He's going to be fine." The staff nurse said with a smile.

"George, it's Alex, you're going to be okay." Alex said walking over to him. He was still a little drowsy from all the pain meds but he could hold a conversation.

"Olivia, Melinda, how's Don, Barba was on the plane, and so was Nick?" George asked in a bit of a panic.

"Olivia's in a coma, I am still waiting to hear if she'll wake up, Melinda has a few broken bones but physically she's going to be fine, Don might end up being paralysed from the waist down, and they're waiting to see if he has any long-term brain damage. I am sorry but Rafael and Nick didn't make it, they were pronounced dead at the scene." Alex said, a tear leaving her eye as she remembered being told.

"Olivia will get through this; she has you to fight for and the twins." George said doing his best to comfort her.

George had a broken hip and a damaged neck plus a lot of facial damage but he seemed to be keeping as well as he could.

"I hope so." Alex said she knew if she said much more she would end up in tears.

"Go back to her, just don't forget about me, yeah." George said, smiling a little more when he saw Melinda being wheeled in.

"I'll come and see you soon." Alex said kissing his cheek before doing the same to Melinda, then leaving to go back upstairs and wait. 

* * *

 

Walking back up the stairs to the waiting room, she walked in and both older women refused to meet her gaze.

"What's going on?"

"The children went with the nurse to Olivia's room, you should go too." Lena said, still refusing to make eye contact.

Alex just looked at them in shock before moving quickly to get to her wife's room.

She was just about to ask what the hell was going wrong when she saw it.

Olivia sat there in bed, smiling at their children.

"She woke up about 10 minutes ago, so we took the BT out, we want to keep her in for ob's but she's responding well, no brain damage, some broken bones but nothing that won't heal. She's been asking for you." A male nurse said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Was all Alex could come up with at that point... Walking into the room she smiled at Olivia when she turned to look at her.

"Hey..." Olivia said, her voice still weak.

"Why don't we give Mama and Mummy some space?" Liz said from the door having followed Alex in. Both children said their goodbyes giving hug and kisses before following Liz most likely back to the waiting room.

"I thought I'd lost you."  
"I know..." Olivia replied taking her wife's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere you know that right..." Olivia continued, and Alex just nodded before bursting into tears.

"I love you so much." Alex whispered her voice cracking.

"I love you too, I love you so much, Alex..." Olivia said moving so her wife could lay with her on the bed.

"Take it we're taking these two home then." Lena said to Liz looking through the window.

"Most likely." Liz said looking down at the two of them who seemed happy enough in their own world. 

* * *

 

** A year later. **

Walking into the squad room it still looked the same.  
Olivia was doing well given she was in the hospital for a while, her left hand was broken in 3 places but it seemed to heal well.

She was stood with Alex and they were completely alone until Fin, Amanda, John and Faye turned up.

"Did the twins fall asleep in the car?" Amanda asked smiling.

"No, no, they're probably raiding the soft interview room." Alex said with a smile.

A moment later they were joined by George and his partner; George seemed to recover fine. He was now blind in one eye and only had limited use in his right hand.

They were followed in by Melinda, her husband and her daughter. Melinda's bones couldn't be fully healed in her leg so she now had to use the aid of a walking stick, which wasn't too bad.

Cragen was last to come in, in his wheelchair being pushed by his new girlfriend Kim. He was paralysed from the waist down and due to the brain damage he could only use his right arm.

"How does it feel the Captain?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"Strange, very strange." She admitted quietly. Everyone was son sat down around the table.

"I wanted us all to come together again as SVU." Olivia said smiling.  
"I'll go see the twins, hey Faye you coming?" Kim said smiling as her and Faye left, Melinda's daughter not far behind, Melinda's husband said he would pick her up when she called and George's partner said the same before they both left.

Each of them had a drink in hand, ranging from water to alcohol.

"To Captain Olivia Cabot and the Special Victims Unit." Cragen said holding up his bottle of water with tears in his eyes.

"Captain Olivia Cabot and the Special Victims Unit." Everyone repeated before taking a sip of their drinks.

They knew they would be chatting for a while.

There had been many changed is SVU, losing people, gaining people, but this would by far be the biggest change yet.

"To fallen friends and absent colleges." Olivia said now getting very emotional.

For the past 3 years, they had been together as a team, some detectives had been together longer than that, but SVU always had the same captain and the same head detective, and now all that had changed.

"Fallen friends and absent colleges." Everyone repeated again before they all looked at each other.

It wasn't going to be the same tomorrow, but tonight it was just like before.

 


	5. Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cute, happy family story.

Alex smiled at the sight of Olivia carrying their new son.

It had taken them almost 2 years but finally, they had him. Noah had a brother and they now had 2 little boys who meant the world to them.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Olivia asked, cooing over the little boy as she tried to wrap the blanket tighter around him.

“The doctor’s clear him, Liv. I think he’ll be fine.” Alex gave her a smile in the hall before she pulled their apartment key out of her pocket, Casey had already text her to say she’d been in and cleaned, something Alex knew she would have done at some stupid hour last night after work.

“You ready baby boy?” Olivia whispered as the 3-month old began to stir.

Watching Alex open the door, Olivia took a deep breath, she wished Noah was here at this moment, but she also knew it would probably be a little easier to get settled in before Melinda brought him home. That was a surprise. When Melinda offered to look after him, but Noah and Sandy, Melinda’s daughter seemed to get on really well, the 9-year-old said he was the little brother she never had.

Walking into the apartment, Olivia had to laugh.

“Casey, really does go all of the way with cleaning doesn’t she?” Olivia asked of her wife’s best friend.

“You should see the office on a Monday morning, all you can smell is lemon from those scented wipes she uses!”  
“Well, here we are little boy.” Olivia whispered moving him in her arms so he could see the room a little better.

Alex stood awkwardly for a second, she was more than nervous, just hoping everything would be okay, she just wanted everything to go smoothly, just until everyone established a new routine, or got used to having another baby in the house.

“Why don’t you take him, whilst I call Melinda.” Alex grinned as she stepped forward to take the little one out of her lover’s arms.

“Hey, little man.” Alex cooed, watching him carefully, before moving to the sofa, holding him close.

“Welcome home, Andrew.” She smiled, stroking the little boy’s head before laughing lightly. Olivia stood in the kitchen watching the little scene unfold. They could do this. 

* * *

 

Finally, an hour later, Olivia had sorted out most of the things she had too. She’d hovered a little whilst Alex entertained Andrew. Olivia had been looking after Noah for close to 3 years and even though Alex had been around for 2 of them, Olivia could tell the blonde still wasn’t all that confident in her ability to look after him, but she only hoped that would change with Andrew.

“Maybe you should call Melinda? I think it would be nice for Noah to meet his brother whilst he’s still awake.” Alex suggested when Olivia walked back into the living room. Andrew was laid on the play mat, whilst Alex was sat next to him trying to take as many pictures as she could.

“Yeah, she sent me a text, about 20 minutes ago, saying he was doing okay, but asking when he was coming home. I think he misses us.”  
“He’s been gone for nearly 3 days. He’s not used to it.” Alex replied, before looking down at the baby.

“You ready to meet your brother?”

* * *

 

Olivia grinned like mad when she saw Noah walk through the door, Melinda in tow with all his bags.

“Hey, little man!” Noah began to laugh as Olivia picked him up, placing kisses all over his face.

“Are you ready to meet baby brother?” Noah looked around the room, shouting out when he saw Alex.

“Lex!” Still he hadn’t mastered Alex, but she had grown to like the nickname.

“Let’s go see Lex…” Taking Noah over to where her lover was sat, she wondered just how well he would take it.

“Hey, sweetie!” Alex said as she picked up the baby off the play mat.

“Noah, this is Andrew, this is your baby brother.” Noah was sat on Olivia’s knee and Andrew was in Alex’s arm, half awake and half asleep as he tried to focus.

Noah looked at him for a minute, before reaching out to touch him.

“You have to be gentle, remember?” Alex and Olivia had spent months trying to teach him how to be quiet when the baby was sleeping and how to be gentle when touching and how to share toys and help when the baby cried and hopefully it would all pay off.

“A-drew…” Noah tried before giggling.

“That’s right, Andrew.” Alex tried again, wishing she had a camera.

“Melinda…” Alex looked up to the M.E.  
“Would you mind taking some photos?” The M.E smiled before getting out her phone.

“Be glad too.”

“Do you want to hold him, Noah?” Olivia whispered in the toddler’s ear. Noah nodded before reaching out for the baby once again.

“Okay, hang on a minute, buddy…”  
Olivia moved so Noah was sat in-between her legs, before helping Alex pass the baby over, so Noah could hold him for the first time.

“Do you want me to record this bit?” Melinda asked, already having an idea as to the answer.  
“Please…” Liv nodded, as Noah placed a kiss on Andrew’s face.

“Aw, do you love baby brother?” Alex asked with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes!” Olivia looked up at Alex and smiled when Noah leant down to kiss his baby brother again.

“A-drew!”

“Yes, that’s Andrew!” Alex encouraged, smiling at how hard he was trying to get the name right.

“Noah and Andrew, our little boys.” Liv smiled as she kissed Noah’s head, before kissing Andrews little hand.

Andrew screwed his face up before he began to cry, Alex looked at Liv before looking at Noah when the baby began to cry in a hope he would be okay.

“It okay!” Noah said stroking his head.

“Don’t cry, A-drew!” He tried again, but it was clear Andrew wasn’t going to stop, even so Noah kept trying.

“You’re such a good big brother.” Olivia told him with a grin.

“He’s okay, Noah. He just wants to cry a little bit.” Noah looked at Alex before trying to move out of Liv’s lap.

“You want to sit with Lex?” Noah nodded before running over and hugging the blonde.

“Baby brother!” Noah said with a grin pointing at the baby.  
“Yeah, that’s Andrew.”  
“My baby brother, Linda!” He looked up at Melinda who only smiled whilst nodding, words escaping her at how lovely the family was.

“I should get going, leave you guys in peace.” Melinda spoke up after a minute.

“I’ll send you the pictures and video’s later?” Alex stood up and nodded.

“Thank you, for having him, are you sure you don’t want anything?”  
“Don’t be silly, I love having him. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Now, enjoy this happiness whilst it lasts.” Alex turned to look at Olivia as she laughed.

“I think he’s already getting bored of him.” Noah had walked off to play with his cars, pulling them all out before lining them up.

“It was nice whilst it lasted.” Alex chuckled.

“I’ll see you later, thank you again.” She went on to say, walking with Melinda to the door.   
Alex closed the door, turning back to look at her little family.

She could hear Olivia telling Noah that Andrew was a little too small to play with cars, but it was nice that he wanted to share.

“Alex?” Liv called her name.

“Do you think we should give them a bath?” Alex nodded before running over to Noah, scooping him up, kissing him as he burst out laughing.

“Bath time, babe!”  
“With A-drew?” He asked pointing to the baby in Liv’s arms.

“Yeah, you want to bath with baby brother?” Noah nodded with a big grin and neither Alex or Liv could hide their smiled.

“Welcome home, Andrew.” Liv whispered to the half-asleep infant before walking with her lover and son to the bathroom.

They were now a family of four and Liv and Alex couldn’t have been happier.


	6. Because of you - Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 part story!   
> -Just how did Alex tell Olivia she was in love with her?   
> (Warning - Story has swearing.)

“We’re in the middle of a case, Alex. You can’t just walk away!” Olivia didn’t think she would get so angry with the blonde but it was happening.  


“I don’t want to, but I have to.” It surprised the brunette that Alex wasn’t shouting back. Instead, she was stood in her living room, avoiding all eye contact, looking just about ready to collapse into bed and go to sleep.

 

“Then why? Alex, we need an A.D.A.”   


“You will get one, in a few days, Olivia I am sorry, but I can’t do it anymore.”  


“Then tell me why?” Olivia saw her look up, her face seemed to change, the look of sleep in her eyes had now turned to anger, maybe annoyance.

 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”  


“Yes, you do! This is my case and this victim needs justice and you are walking away, so tell me why!”  


“Because of you.” Olivia seemed to be shocked, but like always recovered quickly.

 

“Me?”  


“Because I love you. So yes, because of you. You need an A.D.A whose sole focus is on the case and the victim and getting some justice, but for me, when you’re around it’s near impossible…”

 

“How many cases have we worked together?” Olivia shot back.

Alex scoffed before taking a step forward.

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Olivia wanted to shake her head, she didn’t know what to believe. Mainly because she wasn’t even sure Alex was gay, up until now.

 

“You need to finish this case, get some justice for that girl and then we will talk.” Olivia went from being just plain angry to simply confused and right now all she needed was a cup of coffee and some sleep. As much as she wanted to hear everything she knew tomorrow they would be going to court and the two of them needed to be ready for that.

 

“Olivia…”  


“No. I need some sleep and so do you.” That was it. End of discussing, if you could call it that.

 

Alex was still stood in shock an hour after Olivia left. Both her arms were dropped at her side, her neck felt saw from how it was turned, staring at the door. She wasn’t sure how she was still standing, she’d been on her feet all day, but now they’d gone past hurting, her feet simply went numb.

 

“Shit.” She muttered quietly as she quickly brought herself back to the here and now. She wondered if she should try and take a step forward or if she should wait for her feet to wake up again. Slowly she turned her head, cursing at the pain in her neck, she would definitely pay for that later.

 

What was she thinking? In the middle of a case, she decided to not only admit her feelings for Olivia but also remove herself from the case, leaving the squad with no ADA, admittedly not her best move.

 

Olivia got into her car drove two blocks up and then pulled over again. She let her head fall against the window and remained still for a moment.

 

It wasn’t that she was upset about Alex, more so at the whole situation, had this had been in different circumstances she knew it would’ve had a different outcome, but to admit her feelings in the middle of a case, it threw Olivia even more off track than she already was with her personal life.

 

Realising she couldn’t sit there all night she took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair and began to make a mental to-do list of all she needed to do when she got back to her apartment. A lot of it could’ve waited until the weekend, but right now she needed a distraction and a pretty big one at that. 

* * *

 

The next day seemed to come around quicker than anyone would’ve liked, but the upside was it would be the victim would get her first bit of justice by seeing her rapist in court.

 

Olivia paced back and forth on the courthouse steps, mainly waiting for the victim, but also waiting for Alex, she didn’t sleep last night and she assumed neither did Alex, and as much as she wanted to say something to her she knew she couldn’t so for now seeing her in person would have to do. Although, she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t sure about anything when it came to the woman right now.

 

Alex appeared only moments later and Olivia would be the first to admit that she looked like hell, clearly, Olivia assumed right, neither of them seemed to have gotten any sleep.

 

“Detective…” Alex greeted her, although it was cold and slightly bitter, but at least she acknowledged her.

“Counsellor.” Olivia shot back before turning to the victim, making a point to speak to her and do everything she was supposed to whilst Alex made her way inside.

 

Alex had thought about it last night and realised how right Olivia was, she was in the middle of a case, so against her head and her heart she called Liz and asked to be transferred after this case, which thankfully she agreed to, although, Alex wondered if her quick agreement was due to the early morning call and not because she thought it was in the best interest of the case.

 

It wasn’t often court went by in a blur, normally Olivia would remember everything, every word someone said, every facial expression the jury made but today she just wasn’t focused. Well, that was a lie, she was focused, just not on the ‘right’ thing.

 

Once again, she found herself on the courthouse steps waiting for Alex, admittedly there was no hope of them talking, possibly figuring it all out, but Olivia just needed to clear the air, make it less awkward, they needed to work together, it was that simple.

 

“Detective.” Olivia’s head whipped around when she heard Alex.

 

“Alex, I was hoping to catch you…”  


“Well, can we walk and talk, I need to get back to the office.” Olivia nodded, falling into step with Alex who was to her left.

 

“About last night,” Olivia began. Alex stopped turned to look at her.

Olivia knew what was coming, well, she assumed she knew what was coming but still she felt nervous.

 

“No. I was wrong; I shouldn’t have brought that up in the middle of a case. I spoke to Liz, this is the last case I will work on for SVU, and then it will all be done. Forget what I said, forget last night, it’s done.” Alex explained as quickly as possible. Olivia had to focus hard to understand all she was saying because she was talking that fast.

 

“I don’t want to forget it!” Olivia admitted, trying to fake confidence as she shoved her hands into her pockets, playing with the hairband and loose change she had.

 

“Try.” Alex shot back before taking a look around to make sure no one was watching them. Olivia wanted to try, she had, but since last night, putting everything together, weighing up with pros and the cons, she had tried.

 

She’d tried to forget what Alex had said but she could, and that was the only reason why she pulled her in to kiss her, outside the courthouse surrounded by people on the best day of Olivia’s life so far.


	7. Because of you - Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part to 'Because of You'

It had been five years since Alex and Olivia had been back to New York. Since Alex was promoted to Attorney General and Liv became the captain of the Washington D.C Special Victims Unit they’d been living in D.C, with little to no time to go back to the place they both called home.

 

Thankfully, they’d both been given time off within the same week. Which, both women knew was something very rare. It had taken the two of them only minutes to agree that a trip back to New York was needed.

 

Now they stood hand in hand in front of the courthouse. Both wrapped in winter coats. Cold, but happy to be back. Later on, they’d have dinner with Casey and tomorrow they would see Olivia’s old team. But for right now they were peaceful stood in front of the courthouse, watching people come in and out, taking in the beauty of the place around them. Washington was busy, but it was a different kind of busy to New York. Here, this was the city that never sleeps, but it was also a city full of emotion, every single emotion you could think of.

 

“Who knew these steps would be so special to us,” Olivia said, almost absentmindedly. Alex looked at her with a slight frown, before she looked up at the courthouse again.

 

“I don’t think special would be the word to use. There is nothing special about walking up and down those steps in heels.” Alex laughed slightly at her own words. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know I’m joking right?” Alex after a moment. The look on Liv’s face was cute, but she knew she couldn’t let Liv believe she’d forgot one of the best days of her life.

 

“You kissed me here. Everyone else was so lost in their lives, but I was so lost in you,” Alex admitted with a smile as she reached out of Olivia’s hand.

 

“We were lost in each other. I think we still are.” Olivia pulled her a little closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“I love you, Alexandra.”  


“I love you too, Olivia.”


	8. Date With Olivia Benson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Monday morning, Alex and Casey find they are the only ones in the office, and the topic of Alex's crush comes up.

Alex Cabot hated being the first one into the office on a Monday. It always seemed to make the day longer than needed in her mind. Getting the lift up to her floor she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to cover her yawn. God, she was tired.

She'd spent most of the night awake, and when she couldn't sleep at 4:30 this morning she decided a run was what she needed. So now at 6:00am, she was in the office, not really on full form, but ready to battle with whatever the SVU detectives threw at her.

Walking to her office she was surprised to see Casey Novak's office light on and her door slightly ajar. Smiling to herself, she knocked, hoping the other A.D.A would be willing to talk to her.

"I thought I was the only one mad enough to be here this early." Alex attempted to strike up a conversation.

"I did too, but I have far too much work to get through to be staying in bed till 7." Casey replied with a smile, pointing to the sofa in her office. Alex smiled and sat down, before taking off her coat.

"So, why are you here so early?" Casey asked, still going through various file. She'd known Alex long enough to know the blonde wouldn't mind the multi-tasking. When the blonde didn't speak, Casey tried a new approach, putting her pen down she moved from her desk to sit down next to Alex, pondering the thought of whether or not to get a coffee machine for her office, just in case this became a regular thing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex smiled at the redhead before biting her lip a little and playing with the costume jewellery she had on.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Alex asked, avoiding the redhead's gaze, but still facing her direction.

"Is this something you're wanting to try in court, I doubt a judge would buy it…" Casey joked before realised Alex was actually being serious.

"But, yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I think, that maybe I've fallen for someone." Casey nodded and smiled a little. Of course, she had some idea as to who it was, but she would never admit it unless Alex prompted her too.

"Well, there's only one way to find out if that person likes you back." Casey reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"For the record, I think maybe she does like you back." Her voice was a whisper, but Alex heard her and was more than thankful for the encouragement.

"Is it that obvious?" The question made Casey smile and nod wholeheartedly.

"Since the day I first saw the two of you in the same room." Alex went a shade of red.

Alex had hoped Casey would let her speak about it, and she was more than happy right now that the red head was sat listening to her.

"You've got a very big crush on Olivia, haven't you?"  
Alex nodded before she giggled slightly, she wasn't sure on how to deal with the situation, but she knew herself well enough to know laughing was probably best.

"What do I do? I can be professional, but…"  
"But nothing. You should tell her."  
"No!" Alex looked a Casey with surprise, but deep down she knew she was right.

"Come on, Alex! What's the worst that can happen?"  
"She could say no, she could tell me she has no feelings for me whatsoever, then I am left hurt and alone, whilst she tries to avoid me because it's awkward." Alex used her hands in a way of trying to prove a point, something Casey had gotten used too.

"If that does happen you deal with it, and maybe get some sleep at night. Look, if she say's no and it becomes awkward I will swap with you, you do my cases and I'll do yours." Alex couldn't help but smile at how nice she was being. The both of them worked for SVU, but it was Alex that was normally in the squad room, whilst Casey worked on files and getting information and witnesses to cooperate.

Casey and Alex had grown close after they were both put with the same team and since then, the two had managed to rule the courtroom, making quite a team, and making sure the bad guys paid for what they'd done.

"You already know she's dated women in the past, and we both know your sexuality is no secret amongst the detectives, get her alone and just ask if she would like to go to dinner with you, it doesn't have to be labelled a date…" Alex nodded at that Casey was saying, but still she had doubts in the back of her mind.

"Do you really think she likes me too?" Casey nodded and smiled.

"I do, really, I think you'd be surprised if you do ask her out." Alex had to think it through before she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll ask her, but on one condition." Casey looked at her, frowning a little as waited to hear what the one condition was.

"If this goes wrong, you owe me dinner and wine." Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I can do that." Alex smiled, if this didn't work out, she couldn't see herself sitting at home crying, she would much rather go out and take her mind off things, and Casey was probably the right person for that.

"Okay…" Alex said, before nodding to herself.

"Thank you, for this." Alex turned to smile at her.

"Anytime, let me know how it all goes." Alex promised her she'd speak to her later, knowing she'd have to come back to the office at some point.

Which she did, three hours later. 9:00am rolled around and Casey was still stuck doing paperwork.

"Do you want some help?" Alex's voice came from the doorway as she stood with a smile and two coffees'.

"Doesn't SVU have a case?"  
"Yes, I've just given the three search warrants for three different houses, they could be busy for a few hours, so I thought I would offer my assistance."  
"You're in a good mood, you're offering to help with paperwork, you brought coffee. Something you want to share?" Casey asked as she watched the smile on Alex's face grow bigger.

"So, I might have a dinner date tomorrow, with a certain detective." Casey couldn't hide her excitement as she heard about her friend.

"See, I told you!" Casey moved around her desk to hug the blonde before taking the coffees' from her and putting them on her desk.

"I thought tonight, we could go and celebrate, you know me thanking you for the support and listening to me at some stupid hour this morning." Alex smiled slightly before, she looked at her friends' desk, picking up a few files before sitting down.

"Were are we going then?"  
"Some cheap bar that'll serve us when we're overworked and slightly drunk at 2:00am tomorrow morning." Alex joked as she opened the first file.

After a few minutes of silence, Casey looked over at the blonde.

"So, do you know what you're going to wear yet?" Alex closed the file she was reading and looked over with a face of mock panic.

"Oh my god, I have no idea!" Casey smiled and Alex began to laugh.

"You're going on a date with Olivia Benson." Casey almost confirmed it for her.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with Olivia Benson…"

 


	9. Home in time for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia gets a little Christmas surprise.

Olivia hated it when Alex had to go on business trips. People at work said she was a pain to be around when Alex was away. It made it worse this time, as the crime rates got lower and the paperwork became more obvious the detectives found themselves in the office filling out forms but they couldn’t complain too much as it was warm, but Olivia hated it, Alex was meant to be back on Christmas Eve but due to snow, all Airports were due to stay closed until the New Year.

Today was December 21st, meaning people were doing the last minute shopping and arranging for family to come over and people were trying to all get home out of the freezing cold and the same when for the LEO at the 1-6, they tried to finish at a reasonable time and tried to get home as quickly as they could, but Olivia found herself trying to pull all-nighters seen as she would be going home to an empty house.

“Liv, you’ve been here all day, go home, get some rest, if a case comes in I will call you.” Elliot said putting his coat on planning to leave for the night.

They had gone a week without any incidents; people still came in to give in information or to report something, but they were left to the other teams in the unit.

“I will, I just need to finish these.” Olivia tried hoping he would just give up and leave.

“I know Alex isn’t here and trust me I want her back in time for Christmas as much as you do, but sitting in the office isn’t going to help you or anybody else.” Elliot said. He had a point, it wouldn’t do her any good and when she was there trying to pull all-nighters most people began to worry. Ever since she and Olivia began dating she was always one of the first to leave, but when Alex was always she went back to the same old Olivia who lived and died at her desk in Special Victims Unit squad room.

 

Days soon went by and Olivia saw the pile of papers on her desk going down, she envied people more and more around this time of year, Melinda going to her daughter and partner, Fin seeing his son, John going to see his family, Don had his daughter, Elliot has his kids and wife to go home too and Olivia wished she could do the same. She and Alex had spoken over the phone but not for long, but still, it was nice to hear her voice. To any other person, people would say she hadn’t been gone that long, but Liv found herself not being able to go a day without hearing her girlfriends’ voice...

“Can’t you video call her?” Munch suggested.

“Yeah, I guess, but it’s not the same.” Olivia said although it was a pretty good idea as it was the closest she was gonna get.

“She’ll be home in time for New Years, so it can’t be that bad right?” Fin tried, hoping he could make it better and the thought of spending News Years with Alex brought a smile to the brunette detectives face.

“I guess I’ll have it to look forward too.” Olivia said with a smile before grabbing her coat and making her way to the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator she smiled only 3 days until Christmas tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and she knew the streets of the city that never sleeps would be as hectic as ever.

Walking out the precinct she made her way to the coffee shop down the road and hoped she wouldn’t have to wait long for the caffeine to kick in; she’s just got half way back to the precinct when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 

‘I miss you so much baby, I wish I was there to celebrate Christmas with you!  
I will be home soon, I promise! All my love! Alex xx’

 

Olivia smiled at the text her girlfriend had sent, she did miss her a lot, but things happen, hopefully, it wouldn’t be too long before she was back in her lovers’ arms.

“I am counting down the days.” Olivia said to herself quietly as she put her phone away making a mental reminder to text her back as soon as she left work later that night.

Letting the caffeine kick in, Olivia settled down to get some more paperwork done, the paperwork that was left really wasn’t that important but it needed to be done, there Captain had taken a liking to ‘colouring in the lines’ meaning each and every form had to be filled out correctly at the right time. It was a pain at first but now the squad had gotten used to it.

“Are the kids looking forward to Christmas?” Olivia asked Elliot as he sat back down with some more files.

“Yeah, they seem to be, Maureen’s asked to have her boyfriend over after Christmas dinner.” Elliot said with a small smile.

“Really, and have you agreed?” Olivia asked with wide eyes.   
“Of course, it will give me a chance to interrogate him...” Elliot said as Munch laughed from the other side of the room.

“What about you Munch, you looking forward to Hanukah?” Olivia said with a smile, she’d done some research on it, but never really understood much of it.

“Well it’s been and gone, but I had a nice time, and I am happy I still get the 25th off.” Munch said and Olivia frowned a little.

“Hanukah began on the 27th November and ended on the 5th of December.” John explained and the other detectives remembered he took the week off.

Olivia nodded and then smiled at Munch with smiled back before getting on with whatever he was doing.

10pm soon came and most of the detectives had made a break for it, only to come back the next day to have a short meeting with the Morris Commission about some minor changes to the department, which wasn’t really a massive burden but still it was now Christmas Eve 8:30pm and Olivia was shattered, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed next to her baby, but she was only going to get half of it tonight.

 

Walking up to her apartment she was a little shocked to find the lamp was on in the living room.

“You’re losing it, Olivia...” She told herself as she put down her bag.

“I can agree with that.” A voice came from behind her and Liv froze in shock.

Turning slowly Olivia thought she was dreaming.

“Alex?” Olivia said finding it hard to believe she was actually here.

“So what if I told you I came back 4 days ago but wanted to surprise you?” Alex asked taking a step forward, trying to make Liv believe she was actually there.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Liv said pulling the blonde into a hug and kissing her cheek before kissing her lips.

“I’ve missed you too. I wanted to surprise you on Christmas.” Alex said and Olivia smiled before kissing her again.

“It was such an evil thing to do, but I am so in love with you right now I don’t care.” Olivia said with a smile before cupping Alex’s cheek.

They had gotten no further than the living room but they didn’t care, Alex was home, it was beginning to snow, and Christmas Day would be full of love and laughter.

“Merry Christmas Liv...”  
“Merry Christmas baby...”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little story ages ago, I believe Christmas before last! Sorry for the timing.


	10. Home, I'm coming home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2.   
> Alex finally comes home from the Congo.

Olivia Benson slammed her hand down on her nightstand as she tried to stop whatever noise was waking her. After a few minutes of slamming her hand down aimlessly, she admitted defeat, sitting up to see what it was.

As she squinted at her phone she tried to make out who was calling her at three minutes past two.

“Alex.” She whispered as she willed her eyes to focus on the light before picking up it, answering it as quickly as she could.

“Olivia?” Olivia had to take a minute before answering, wondering if she was dreaming.

“Alex.”

“Olivia, are you okay, you sound…”  
“I’m fine, Alex, it’s two in the morning…” She heard Alex sigh on the other end as tried to wake herself up a little more, now certain it wasn’t a dream.

“Liv, oh gosh. I am so sorry, I forgot about the time difference.” Olivia chuckled slightly, having no clue why Alex would be calling her from the Congo.

“It’s fine. Are you okay, I thought we would stick to emails?” Olivia questioned, debating if or not to turn on her bedside lamp as she wondered if she’d missed some big occasion or if something was actually wrong with the blonde.

“I’m as well as can be expected in the heat. It’s seven in the morning and already too hot for my liking.” Liv waiting for a moment before she replied. She could hear talking in the background and what sounded like singing, and then the thought of why Alex was up so early anyway, she’d never been a morning person and was the only person Olivia knew who could get up at 8:00am and be ready for a court appearance at 9:00am.

“Is there any reason you called?”

“Yes.” Liv raised her eyebrow but then smiled to herself, remembering Alex couldn’t see her.

“Olivia, I’m coming home.” Liv instantly had tears in her eyes as she tried her hardest to get her words out.

“Okay, when?”

“Tomorrow, I am on an early flight, I should be home early evening.”  
“Home, you’re coming home.” Olivia felt the tears spill over as she grinned like an idiot in her dark bedroom, the thought of Alex’s body next to hers tomorrow night making her feel all warm inside.

“I’m coming home, Liv.” Liv was speechless.

“Olivia, are you still there?”  
“I’m still here, Alex. When do you get home, when do you land?” Olivia had questions, but the most important one was still unspoken.

“I am not sure, I will find out and let you know.” Alex spoke quietly.   
“You’re coming home, Alex…” Olivia couldn’t help but say it again. It had been far too long since she’d had Alex by her side and the thought of her being home in less than forty-eight hours made her heart skip a beat.

“I will get you from the airport, I will come and pick you up.” Alex chuckled lightly before thanking her.

“Olivia…”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.” Olivia smiled, again knowing Alex couldn’t see her, but it was the only way she could hold in the tears.

“I love you too, Alex.”  
“I’ll see you when I get home.” Alex replied waiting for hers before she hung up.

“I’ll see you when you get home.” There was a moment for goodbyes before the two hung up. Before Olivia answered the phone she had every intention of going back to sleep but she knew she couldn’t.

Alex was coming home after being away for far too and that in itself would keep her awake, just knowing that she wasn’t dreaming, being able to go to work knowing her lover would be home soon.

She may be sleep deprived and a little overworked, but tomorrow she would see Alex and that made it all better.

Alex was coming back; she was coming home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys finding all of these little one-shots/two-shots? Hope you enjoy!


	11. Personal Pick-Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2.   
> After Olivia gets some great news, she decided to make Alex's homecoming a little more personal.

Olivia waited at the pickup point, checking her phone every five minutes before looking up at the entrance in a hope that the blonde would be here soon.

Another five minutes passed as Olivia sighed, maybe it was because she’d been sat in her car in the same spot for the last thirty minutes? She had to leave work early, giving them some awful excuse they wouldn’t believe, but she could no longer sit at her desk and focus on the case when she knew Alex would most likely be above US airspace waiting to land.

Looking at her phone again Olivia smiled a little, despite the waiting and excitement mixed with nerves she was truly happy that Alex was home, even if she got a job which meant she was out the house at six and not back until six the next evening she would still be home, with Olivia.

Another ten minutes passed and finally Alex appeared. Olivia sucked in a breath as she realised this was actually happening. Alex was home and she looked as beautiful as ever.

The car door opened and Olivia was lost for words as the blonde got in.

“Thank you so much for picking me up.” Alex said after pulling the door shut. There was a moment of silence before Olivia finally said something.

“Why don’t I go park up somewhere, we can talk?” Alex nodding, knowing that neither of them had talking in mind.

As Olivia drove she kept casting glances over to Alex who was looking straight ahead.

Olivia wanted to start a conversation but worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep it going because even now in the silence she was fighting the urges to just stop the car in the middle of the road and kiss her.

As they pulled into a half-empty parking lot, Olivia had only just turned the engine off when Alex leaned over to kiss her. Neither of them cared about how they could be seen, or the fact they were in the car and not at home, but the two of them had gone far too long without kissing one another.

“I’ve missed you, Olivia.” Olivia nodded in agreement, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk right now so instead she leaned in kissing the blonde again, not wanting to stop anytime soon.

“Please don’t leave again.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Alex replied pulling the brunette into a hug as best she could.

“Why don’t we go home?” Olivia suggested.

Alex nodded with a smile as she sat back properly in her seat. She reached over to take Olivia’s hand before she could start the car.

“I won’t leave again, I promise.”   
“Good.” Was all Olivia could say as a reply, again the urge to keep kissing her was still there.

The two got home and before the brunette could close the door Alex had given in, wrapping her arms around her lover she kissed her hard with every bit of passion she felt for the woman, Olivia, although taken back, still wrapped her arms around her wanting her close because she’d missed the feeling.

“Thank you for picking me up from the airport today.”

  
“No problem baby, just as long as I don’t have to do it again.”

“Oh, you won’t…” Alex kissed her again. 

Alex was home and she was staying and that’s all the motivation Olivia needed to do just about everything.


	12. Little Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liv on a business trip, Alex takes Noah to the beach for a few days.   
> Established Alex + Olivia.

 

“I promise it will be a week, possibly 8 days at the most.” Olivia said as she shoved some more clothes into a bag.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine…” Alex said and she balanced Noah on her hip whilst she watched her girlfriend pack for what would be the longest business trip ever.

Well, for Liv anyway.

“I was thinking whilst you’re away, I could take Noah down to Orlando. My parents have a holiday home there, and my brother is taking his family down this week.” Liv stopped for a moment. She trusted Alex, with her own life and Noah’s, but the thought of missing Noah’s first vacation was difficult.

“I don’t mind if you don’t want to, I just thought since you won’t be here and I have the week off.” Olivia nodded with a smile.

“I think he’ll love it. Just promise me you’ll take loads of photo.”   
“Of course, we can face time every night…” Alex said moving closer to the brunette so she could kiss her, before letting her take Noah out of her arms.

“You wanna go to Orlando, baby boy?” Noah started clapping as Olivia took him into her arms, kissing his head as she did so.

“Alex is going to take you on holiday!” She went on to say, beginning a conversation with the little boy. 

* * *

 

That conversation was one that was had 3 days ago, before Olivia left on a business trip and Alex had taken Noah to Florida.

She didn’t plan on taking the toddler away, but her brother had a house down there and her parents also seemed to be going, and rather than hang around the apartment whilst Liv was away Alex thought it would be nice to take the little boy to the beach.

They’d been there for two days already and Noah seemed to love it, they had 3 more days before they caught their flight back to New York, it was only 6 days away, but even Alex knew it was good to have a break.

“Shall we go to the beach today, Noah?” The blonde asked the little boy as she walked into the bedroom she and Noah were sharing, sitting him on the bed whilst she got out some clothes for him to wear.

The little boy only clapped as he tried to pull his socks off.

“We need to call mama today too! Then when we get home we can also show her all of the photo’s we’ve taken, can’t we?” She asked, putting some shorts and a t-shirt on the bed, before getting him undressed and getting him into fresh clothes.

“Let’s take a picture for Uncle Nick, whilst you’re wearing the t-shirt he brought you!” Alex said with a smile, pulling her phone out of her pocket, hoping to get a decent picture of Noah. She’d used her phone after only 2 days as she used up all the memory on her camera.

“Beautiful! Such a beautiful baby boy!” She said picking him up, kissing his head as she did so.

“Right then, the beach it is!” The blonde said as she walked into the living room, picking up her beach bag, making sure she had everything, before taking a minute to look at the little boy in her arms.

“We’ll come with mama next time, I promise.” She said, kissing him again, making sure she was giving him enough love before she finally left the beach house her brother had left earlier that morning.

The beach was quiet for a change, but then again it was close to 10am. Not many people Alex knew would want to get up so early on holiday to go to the beach, but then again, most of her friends didn’t have children.

Even when she came on holiday before she and Liv got Noah, she would always get woken up by her nieces and nephews and if it wasn’t that it was Liv who had an amazing ability to wake up late on weekdays but be up at the crack of dawn anytime she was able to sleep in.

Noah clapped and shouted in enjoyment as he dug a hole in the sand at the end of the towel Alex was sitting on.

“He seemed to have picked up Olivia’s personality.” Alex’s mother commented.

“Childish?” Alex laughed as she turned to her mother.

“Enjoyment of the small things in life…” Alex’s mother replied, making her daughter chuckle.

“She’d have loved to be here, but she can come next time.” Alex said, picking up her phone, the mention of her lover, reminding her to take more pictures.

“Why don’t you take him down to the sea? Maybe he’ll be more in the mood for it today?” Alex’s mother suggested, referring to the first day when Noah seemed to be having none of the sand or the sea.

“I think he was tired, he was awake for the flight, and of course didn’t get a nap before we landed, and wouldn’t go down before we came out, I think he was cranky.”

“Shall we go see the sea?” Alex asked when Noah stood up and started to walk towards her. She held her arms open for him, pulling him into a hug, kissing his face over and over as he began to giggle.

“Let’s go see the sea!” Alex said getting up, taking Noah’s hand.

“Pass me your phone, Alexandra, I’ll record it for Olivia.” Alex’s mother said taking Alex’s phone from her hand, before following her daughter and little Noah down the beach to the water’s edge.

Noah screamed in what Alex hoped was excitement as a wave of water washed over his feet.

“Do you like that, huh?” Alex asked as she crouched down next to him, holding him round the waist, she’d seen America’s Funniest Video’s, she really didn’t need Noah to go face down into the sand, he hated having his face washed, so she hated to think of how much he would hate to fall.

Once again he began to giggle, before taking a step closer to the water, keeping a firm hold on Alex’s hand.

“Look to Caroline, can you wave for her?” She asked, turning him to look at her mother who had been filming them.

“Say Hi!” Alex encouraged, and Noah tried, it was more an excited scream than a word, but he was getting there, he was still only so young.

Once again he turned to the sea, laughing as the water washed over his feet, leaning down to touch it.

“It’s the sea, can you say sea?” Alex asked him with a smile, the bottom of her summer dress getting wet, but her mind was solely focused on the little boy, and making sure he enjoyed his little holiday.

After another 5 minutes it was clear the excitement of the sea was beginning to fade.

“Shall we go back and play? Play with your bucket and spade?” She asked, picking him up as tears seemed to form in his eyes.

Looking at her watch she was it was close to 11, they’d been on the beach nearly an hour and Noah had been awake since 6 that morning. Oblivious to her mother still filming, Alex wrapped Noah in a towel they’d brought holding him close, Caroline was determined to catch the sweet moment between the two of them.

“I think this little man is tired!” She said with a small smile, turning back towards the sea, gently rocking Noah as if he was a newborn, kissing his head a few times.

“You go to sleep baby boy, the sea will still be here when you wake up.” She said softly, but still the recording would have picked it up.

“Love you Noah.” She said just as the little boy was closing his eyes. Taking a minute Alex waited before turning around and walking back up the beach, slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

“Do you want me to send this to Liv, now?” Caroline asked. Alex shook her head as she sat under the umbrella, not wanted Noah to be in the sun whilst he slept.

“I don’t think it would be fair to keep showing her what she’s missing. I’ll be sure to show her them all when we get home.” Alex said with a smile, truly missing Olivia.

“She’ll see them when we go home.” She whispered again, holding Noah close whilst he had his little nap. 

* * *

 

Arriving home 3 days later, Alex had to admit it was nice to get back to an apartment that had air conditioning, but she was too tired to turn it on.

It was getting close to midnight after their flight was delayed, even she had to curse, how could a two-hour flight from Orlando to New York get delayed?

Even so, Noah was sound asleep in her arms, so much so she had to get the doorman to help her with their suitcases, well the 2 cases they had.

“Let’s put you to bed, baby.” She muttered, trying to navigate her way through the apartment, minding various toys Noah had left out before they left. Putting him to bed and sorting out their cases, it was past midnight when she finally got into bed, admittedly it would have been better to get into bed with Liv, but the A.D.A had reminded herself it was only a few more days before Olivia would be back.

Laying there, she smiled, it had been nice to go away with Noah, she knew she would never be him mother, that was Liv, but even so, she was happy to be a part of the little man’s life. Because even with the crying, temper tantrums, and sleepless nights, there were amazing days spent colouring, at the beach, and simply having a nice day together as a family.


	13. Matching Ink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one shot about love and new tattoo's.

“So, now what?” It was rare for both Alex and Olivia to have Saturday off at the same time, so when it came around the two were a little taken back.

They spent the morning in bed, which neither of them complained about, it was always nice to be able to sleep in, knowing that no one was waiting for you to save them, the two of them knew today that was someone else’s job today.

They’d gone to brunch at a nice café near Central Park, but now they were sat, slowly sipping on espresso wondering just what to do. It was true that they were both workaholics, the only thing they knew how to do was work, but today, however nice it sounded, was probably going to be a pretty uneventful day.

“I have an idea.” Olivia said before finishing her drink, waiting for Alex to do the same before.

“Do I get to know what it is?” The blonde asked a little apprehensive as she put the money down to pay for the bill.

“I guess you will see when we get there.” Olivia smiled reaching out for Alex’s hand, smiling a little more when the blonde took her hand. The began to walk down the street, the silence between then oddly pleasing as Alex took in all the people walking towards them and Olivia just smiled, seemingly happy with whatever she had planned next.

Olivia seemed to come to a stop, and Alex had to look around, she had been too interested in other people to notice where they were going.

Alex looked at Olivia before looking up at the building. The blonde cast her girlfriend a death glare before shaking her head.

“No.”

“Alex…”

“No.”

“Please, it will be nice.” Alex laughed bitterly.

“Nice is vacations in Hawaii and nice dinners that we don’t have to pay for, this is painful.” Olivia gave her a look.

“I’ll hold your hand.” Olivia said, in an attempt to bargain with her.

There were a few moments of silence as Alex looked around, before looking back at Liv.

Sighing she shook her head again before folding her arms.

“Fine…” Olivia grinned, happy that she’d won.

“I promise; you won’t regret this!” Olivia said as she pulled Alex towards the building.

“Only when we break up.”

“That’s not going to happen, I promise you.” Olivia said as they walked in.

* * *

 “Hi, how can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Me and my girlfriend would like matching tattoos, please.” Olivia replied still with a grin as she looked at Alex who was secretly excited, not that she would tell Liv that.

After an hour of waiting and Liv getting her tattoo done, it was Alex’s turn. It seemed like a wise idea to get them on their hips, Alex refused to have ink on her wrist because she didn’t need the earache from the judges.

“It won’t hurt too much, love.” The tattoo artist said with a smile. He seemed nice enough, but she wasn’t convinced.

“Come on, I’ll hold your hand, just like I promised.” Liv told her as she laid on the bench, reaching out for Liv’s hand.

“What letter am I doing on this one?” 

“O, please.” Alex said as she took a deep breath. 

After a little bit of pain, paying and making their way home, Alex and Olivia stood together in front of their bedroom mirror.

“See, it was totally worth it.” Olivia said with a grin.

Alex nodded slightly, looking at her hip, before looking at Olivia’s. Under the wrap, the two ladies had red hearts and each other initials tattooed.

“Okay, they are pretty sweet.” Alex admitted, before leaning in for a kiss.

“I told you that you wouldn’t regret it.” Olivia smiled before she went back to looking in the mirror.

So, admittedly it wasn’t the boring Saturday Alex assumed it would be, but she knew she wouldn’t be too quick to accept time off next time.

 


	14. The Kids Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Alex talk about getting another tattoo, this time, one with a slightly different meaning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be read as a part 2 to 'Matching Ink' but could also be read as a stand alone.

“We should get another tattoo.” Olivia said out of the blue as they ate dinner.

Alex raised an eyebrow, putting down her forkful of food.

“Should we?”

“Yes. I think it would be fitting to have a star or another heart next to the ones we have, but put an ‘N’ in it.” Alex looked to Noah who was playing with his food more than he was eating it.

“You can go right ahead with that, but I think I will pass,” Olivia smiled lightly before shaking her head.

“Come on, we both have to get it done.” Alex shook her head.

“No, we don’t. I didn’t exactly want the last one. Besides, this would be something between you and Noah, it would be sweet.” Olivia smiled, it would be sweet seen as it was Olivia who adopted him.

“Please, can you just think about it? It would be sweet and I have always liked the idea of matching tattoo’s.” Olivia admitted as she smiled at her lover before casting a glance over to Noah who, although playing with his food first, was actually eating it.

“Fine, but I make no promises.”   
“I know you didn’t like having the first one done, but you have to admit they are nice, and you do look pretty good with a tattoo.” Olivia joked with a wink.

“Okay, I will admit I do like it. But, this is you and Noah, Liv. You adopted him, I didn’t and all I am saying is, I think it would be sweet for just you to have it done.” Olivia thought a little more, Alex had a point and maybe she was right, maybe it should be something for just her and Noah, more so for her, but in her mind for the both of them.

“Do you think he’ll get a tattoo when he is old enough?” Liv asked after a moment. Spooning some food onto her fork she focused more on not spilling it that Alex’s answer.

“Maybe, but Liv he’s not even five yet. He can barely string together a sentence let alone decide if or not he wants a tattoo.” Olivia thought about it and laughed slightly, Alex was right, but even so these were the kind of thoughts that went through her head at night, even more so since Noah was getting a little older.

There were a few moments of silence before Noah decided he had finished eating and he wanted to get down and play with the car that were spread across the living room floor.

“Maybe I will get a template drawn?” Olivia mused as she got up, starting to clean Noah up. Grabbing the baby wipes first before passing the pack to Alex who would clean up the high chair whilst Liv had the task of wiping the food from Noah’s face, something he really did hate.

“Maybe you should, but whatever you do, it won’t change how much he will grow to love you.” Olivia nodded realising what she was saying as she picked Noah up, cuddling him close.

“You’ll love me no matter what, huh?” Olivia knew she wouldn’t get an answer, but still, she felt better for asking, seeing his little face come out in a smile as he got to play with his toys again.

Watching for a moment Olivia sort of nodding to herself, as if giving herself permission to go ahead and do whatever it was, in this case, another tattoo.

“Well, looks like I will have plans for next weekend.” Alex only smiled in response as she cleaned up the table. Liv moved a little closer, leaning in for a kiss.

“You’re sure you don’t mind.” Olivia asked just to be sure.

“I don’t mind at all, I promise, I think it will be sweet.”

“Good…” Olivia leant in to kiss her again before she set about helping her lover clean the kitchen whilst Noah was entertained by his toys.   



	15. Paddling Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every kid needs a paddling pool, right?

As much as both Alex and Olivia liked the summer, the two-week heatwave had turned into a three-week heatwave and now they were beginning to wish for the rain.

The brownstone they’d been living in for almost a year, had every window open, had every door propped open by pillows and bins, and the main living room and 2 bedrooms upstairs had fans on full power as the two women sat outside with their son.

“We should get him a pool.” Alex said out of the blue as she looked between her lover and the young boy who was currently entertaining himself with his toy cars.

“He doesn’t need a pool.”  
“Yes, he does.”

“He doesn’t need a pool, just like he doesn’t need a sand pit.” Alex laughed at Olivia’s remark.

Elliot had told Olivia he was going to buy Noah a sandpit for his birthday, but Olivia had said no.

 

_“Come on Liv! Noah would love it!” Elliot was walking next to Liv as they went to pick up Noah from school._

_“He doesn’t want a sandpit, El.”_

_“I bet he will if I ask him.”  
“He is not having one. End of.” _

“It’s nearing 32 degrees, Liv come on! He’ll love it!” Olivia sighed as she looked over to the little boy, before calling his name.

“Come sit with mama for a minute.” She said picking up the little boy.

“Ma, wants to ask you something.” She said kissing the side of his head, under the cute little sun hat he was wearing.

“How would you like a paddling pool, Noah?” Alex asked with a grin as Noah’s face lit up.

“Paddling pool!” He shouted with excitement, loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

“See, he would really like a pool.” Alex smiled with a hint of triumph in her voice.

“Okay, you win. But where do you think we’re going to get a pool from?” Olivia asked, putting her son down, telling him to keep his hat on before he ran off to play again. She then switched her attention back to the blonde who was smiled as she got out of her seat.

“Al…”  
“Just wait a minute.” The A.D.A said, before disappearing into the house.

Olivia laughed to herself when she realised just what was going on.

“You’re losing your touch, Benson.” She muttered to herself when she saw her girlfriend come back out, holding a large box in her hands.

“Paddling pool.” Alex smiled as she held the box, looking more than a little pleased with herself.

“You had this planned.”  
“He needs a paddling pool. Every kid needs a paddling pool. Besides, I brought a load of those plastic balls so in the winter he can use it as a ball pit.” Olivia laughed again.

“You really did have this planned!” Alex nodded at what she was saying before putting the box down.

It took them nearly 40 minutes to get the pump to blow up the small paddling pool and fill it with water.

“Nearly ready Noah! Do you want to go and get your swimming shorts on?” Alex asked the toddler with a smile.

“Yeah! Mama!” He said turning to Olivia who picked him up.

“Would you like to put your new ones on?” Olivia got into conversation with him as she walked upstairs. Noah nodded as he played with her necklace.

“Are you excited that you can go swimming?” Liv asked.

“Yes! Swimming with mama and ma!” He said with a grin, as Olivia put him down, set about getting him ready. 

* * *

 

After finally getting Noah in his swimming shorts, and after spending god knows who long trying to get sun lotion on the young boy he was finally allowed to splash about in the paddling pool.

Alex smiled as she watched the little boy laugh and play with his action figures and toy cars.

“See, he loves it.”

“I can see.”

“He definitely needed a paddling pool.” Alex said with a laugh as she looked over to Liv. 

“He definitely needed a paddling pool.” Olivia echoed her words, before smiling.

Alex was right, Noah did look happy, but then again, he was a happy boy.


	16. Take A chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Alex+Olivia. (I have no clue what the plot was for this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex.

Alex sat staring at her third cup of coffee in the space of two hours.

Scanning through case files Donnelly gave her, she cursed herself for telling her boss she’d take on Kate’s workload whilst she was on maternity leave.

Scribbling down more things on her to-do list she glanced up to see she only had one more file to read.   
“Well, thank the lord for that.” She said to herself, smiling a little.

“You know talking to yourself is the first sign that you’re going mad.” Olivia said with a smile stood in her doorway.

“Detective Benson what can I do for you?” Alex asked, remembering how their little conversation earlier.

Request for a new A.D.A cause of work ethic...

“Come on Alex, don’t be like that.” Olivia said, closing the door behind her.

“I spent three hours in Liz’s office, with Lena Petrovsky as a judge and HSJ as a witness because SVU is a specialised unit. Olivia because of what you did they want to put me in front of the bar.” Alex explained feeling more pissed off having to quickly relive the memory.

“Look, I am sorry, but my priority is the victims, and besides it was a team decision, Alex.” Olivia said in a failed attempt to get some leverage.

“Your priority is always the victim Olivia; why don’t you focus on someone else?!” Alex shouted, now meaning to. It was stupid to shrug off the accusation that Alex had the hots’ for the detective, but would never admit it to her, how Alex wished so much that Olivia could see how she felt. It wasn’t going to happen but a girl could dream, right?

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Olivia asked her voice quieting down at little.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Alex said bowing her head. What the hell had she done?

“Well, of course, it matters Alex, otherwise, you wouldn’t have said it!” Olivia said, raising her voice once again.

“Never said something whilst you’re angry detective?” Alex asked switching formality.

“Of course I have but not to someone like you!” Olivia said, standing in front of her when she moved to leave.

“Someone like me, what’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked, giving her a stern look.

Olivia didn’t answer; she let her body take over, her mind blanked out for a moment...

Was it a moment of weakness or strength?

She didn’t care all she knew was she was kissing Alexandra Cabot, and it was wonderful.

Pushing her away, Alex was sure this wasn’t happening, after a split second she found herself again. Pulling Olivia closer was the best thing she’d done all day.

Moving backwards a little Alex struggled to get her breath back.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” Olivia said, breath once again catching in her throat.

“I have some idea...” Alex replied. It was the only thing she could think of, she was still in shock.

“Really, is that all you know?”  
“I know I have just kissed the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Alex said her voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia just smiled at the comment.

“But right now you should leave.” Alex said. She didn’t want to, she wanted Olivia to take her home, to show her how it felt to be loved and appreciated.

Alex wanted Olivia to show her love and make her feel like she didn’t have a care in the world, for them both to stay up all night  talk about their feelings.  
Still Alex needed time.

Here feeling once again contradicting her actions.

“I’ll leave if you let me come back?” Olivia asked knowing the blonde wanted her to stay.

Alex then made the split decision she did.

“You should leave so I can follow you to your place and maybe you can show me how long you’ve wanted me.” Alex said her personality change drastically.

“Well counsellor, when you put it like that I can’t say no.” Olivia said her heart racing faster by the minute.

“Lead the way then, detective.” Alex said before picking up her files and waiting for the brunette in front of her to move.

* * *

Arriving at Olivia’s apartment Alex had never felt so tense in her life.

She had no idea how this was gonna work out.

“I would offer you coffee, but on only have wine.” Olivia said, moving closer to Alex.

“Or we could skip the drinks and the chat and get straight down to business?” Alex suggested she didn’t know what came over her.

“You ever been with a girl before Miss Cabot?”  
“No...” Alex said, looking a little in shame.

“So why now?” Olivia asked slowly taking off her jacket, once she had done that she began working on Alex’s blazer.

“Because there’s a first time for everything and well, you are really pretty.” Alex said her breath becoming snap as Olivia tried to undo her shirt.

“Why thank you.” Olivia said, not really up for chatting.

“Olivia, I’ve never done this before.” Alex said sadness in her voice, a little embarrassment too.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” Olivia said smirking a little.

Before Alex knew it she was in Olivia’s bedroom, and she so badly wanted this.

* * *

Waking up later Alex felt on top of the world.

Turning to look next to her, she felt panic run through her. Olivia wasn’t there.  
Thinking the worst out of everything was a bad habit for Alex, certainly made worse in this situation.

“Liv?” Alex said, loud enough so it was known.   
When she got no reply she decided to moved, and try and found her clothes in the heap on the floor.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the clock on the wall. 10:49.  
Well, at least she had time to sleep before tomorrow.

“Don’t worry counsellor; I wasn’t going to keep you up all night.” Olivia’s voice sounded. Turning on her heels she was faced with Olivia stood near the open door that led onto the mini balcony that you couldn’t get a foot on.

“Liv, what...” Alex began but was cut off by the snake voice of the detective.   
“Well, I thought I would let you sleep a bit, but for saying that was your first time, you were bloody amazing.”  
“Why thank you.” Alex said taking the compliment.

“We should make this a weekly thing.” Olivia joked in a seductive voice, which was then matched by her seductive manner.

“Weekly, I was thinking more daily detective.” Alex said, figuring out that 2 could play that game.

Olivia gave out a laugh before walking over to shut the doors that let the cold air in.

“Now that would be lovely, but seen as we are both working together why don’t we go and ‘try’ to get some sleep.”  
“I think we probably should.” Alex said, before leading the way herself.

* * *

Before they know it midnight came too and Alex lay a little out of breath looking at the ceiling.

“Now I really think we should sleep.” Alex said, her breath catching her up.

“I think you’re right.” Olivia said with a small smile.

“Do you want there to be an ‘us’?” Alex asked before turning slightly to face Liv.

“Yeah Alex I do, I want you, have done for a while.” Olivia admitted sitting up.

“Good, because I want to be with you.” Alex said, looking her ‘new girlfriend’ up and down.

Olivia moved to kiss her.

“I love you, Alex, I know its early days...” Olivia started.

“I love you too.”

Olivia smiled kissing the blonde once more, before laying down, she never knew she could smile that much until she felt the blonde’s arms wrapped around her.

They didn’t need to say night, they just needed to be in each other’s arms because this was going to be the start of something wonderful.

  



	17. Tell Auntie Casey all about it - Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two shot.   
> In typical toddler fashion, Noah tells Casey all about Olivia's relationship with Alex.

“Hey, I got your text, is everything okay?” Casey rushed up to Olivia in the main corridor of the court house, clearly she’d ran as her hair was a mess and her files were under her arm and not in her briefcase.

“Yes, look I wouldn’t ask unless I needed to, but the sitter can’t take Noah and I am due in court in ten minutes…”

“You wanna come play with Auntie Casey, Noah?” The red head asked smiling at the toddler.

“Thank you so much…” Olivia began moving over to a bench so Casey could finally compose herself before Olivia passed Noah over.

“We can go and get something to eat and find some colouring books, mama tells me you like drawing!” Casey widened her eyes as she spoke to Noah who seemed a little confused at first.

“Mama won’t be long, I promise, baby.” Olivia leant over to kiss Noah’s head and that was when he started whining.

“Oh god…”  
“Liv, go, he’ll be fine. We’ll be okay, won’t we Noah?” Casey asked bouncing him on her hip before looking up at Liv.

“He’ll be fine; you know he’ll be fine with me. Go, if anything is wrong I will get someone to come and get you…”

“Thank you Case, I owe you one.” Oliva partly shouted as she walked back towards the courtroom.

  
Casey waited a moment for Noah to calm down before asking him what he wanted to do.

“Shall we go to Auntie Casey’s office? Go do some drawing?” Noah nodded a little before perking up somewhat, the fact Olivia was gone had been forgotten about in his mind.

“Let’s go see what pictures we can find!” She told him with a smile before walking off towards the entrance, planning on walking the short distance back to her office.

“First of all, we have to go see Auntie Casey’s friend to drop off some papers, so whilst I do that why don’t you have a think about what picture you want to colour!” She knew she had to drop off her report with Liz before doing anything else, but the older blonde seemed to be okay with both Alex and Casey sometimes babysitting for the detective.

“Dog!” Noah exclaimed after a moment of silence.

“A dog, okay we’ll find you a dog to colour in!” Casey got off the elevator and tried to single handily find the file she’d shoved into her briefcase earlier.

“Mama must have a special talent for doing things one handed, huh?” Casey gave Noah a smile, stopping just short of Liz’s door, grabbing the file she needed before stepping forward and knocking. 

She heard Liz shout come in and again tried to open the door without a struggle.

Walking in she smiled at Liz, before smiling at Lena who seemed to always be in the office whenever Liz was.

“Casey, what can I do for you?” Liz asked with a smile.

“I can to drop off my case report. I should have done it yesterday…” Liz stopped her before taking the file, flicking through it before nodding.

“I see you’re playing Aunt Casey today?” Lena asked as she noticed to toddler.

“Yes, Detective Benson had court and the sitter cancelled, so we’re going to go to my office and do some drawing, aren’t we Noah?”   
“Dog!” He shouted with a smile.

“Yes, you want a picture of a dog, we’ll have to find you one!” Casey told him before looking back at her boss.

“Olivia shouldn’t be long if you still wanted to go over the Shaw case later?” Liz nodded.

“Okay, I will call later.” Liz told her with a smile before both older women said goodbye to Noah who surprisingly said bye back before waving. 

* * *

 

“Who’s the best at drawing at home, is it you or mama?” Casey asked once she’d gotten sorted. Noah was sat on the floor, leaning on her small coffee table in her office with crayons waiting for Casey to print out the picture he wanted.

“Auntie Alex, she’s better than mama…” Noah told her, now coming out of his shell a little more. Casey figured he wouldn’t say much until she got in up here with some colouring and some juice to take his mind off Liv. She’d done this many times and it was now clear to Olivia that he was fine and she knew it, but like any mother she still worried.

“Is she?” Casey asked moving towards the toddler, sitting on the floor next to him, grabbing a sheet of paper so she could doodle whilst they were taking.

“Yeah! She draws butterflies and cats.” Casey chuckled slightly at his pronunciation of ‘butterflies’ but now she had to say she was curious.

“When does she come and draw with you?” Casey asked, picking up a black crayon as she began to doodle.

“A lot. Auntie Alex and mama have sleepovers!” Noah grinned at his picked up the picture showing it to Casey.”  
“Wow, Noah! I love it! Shall we find you another one to do?” Noah nodded and grinned, looking proud of his work, although it was still scribbles on a page Casey thought it was sweet.

“Which one shall we do now?” Casey asked moving over to her desk.

“Flower!”  
“Okay, let me find a flower on for you to do.” She scrolled through pages before she found one that looked simple enough for him to do. Printing it out and giving it to him she was right back to the conversation about Olivia and Alex.

“What do you do when Mama and Auntie Alex have sleepovers, does she sleep in your room?” Casey asked knowing how Noah’s room was his room and his only.

“No! She sleeps in mama’s room!” Casey smiled as she nodded slightly.

“Really?” Noah nodded, picking up another crayon.

“Would you like some more juice?” Noah looked up at her and thought for a minute before nodding.

“Why don’t we sit on the settee and drink your juice.”  
“Auntie Alex lets me have juice.” He told Casey with a smile.

“Really, when she comes to sleepover?” Noah nodded, as Casey pulled the little boy onto her knee.

“Why don’t you tell Auntie Casey all about it…”


	18. Tell Auntie Casey all about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'Tell Auntie Casey all about it'

“Right then Noah, mama is finished and she is one her way to pick you up!” Casey said as she hung up the phone, moving back towards the small coffee table where Noah was on his fourth picture.

After his juice Noah had told Auntie Casey all about how Alex would come for sleepovers and help mama make dinner, and how she would help bath him. Casey knew the moment he said sleepovers what was actually happening, more so after Noah had told her that ‘she sleeps in mama’s room’.

“What drawing are you going to give mama?” Casey asked after a few minutes. The redhead had to admit Noah had the cutest concentration face.

“All of them!” He grinned.  
“She will love them all!” Casey reassured him before sitting down on the settee.

He got right back to colouring after looking up and smiling at Casey.

“We have lots to tell mama, don’t we? We went to see Liz and Lena, and then we did some colouring…” Casey began, but as she was getting into ‘conversation’ there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” She said loud enough for whoever it was to hear, but not so she was shouting.

“Noah, look who it is!” Casey said when she saw Olivia. Admittedly she smiled a little more upon seeing Alex behind her, she wasn’t one for blackmail, but she figured this wasn’t really blackmail, this was more investigating.

“How was he?” Olivia asked sitting on the floor, pulling Noah into a hug.

“He was as good as gold, we’ve been to see Liz, haven’t we and then we came to Auntie Casey’s office and did lots of pictures.” Casey said with a grin looking at the two of them, Liv really was meant to be a mother.

“Did you do lots of drawings with Auntie Casey?” Olivia asked, getting a nod from her little boy.  
“For you.” He replied, grabbing some of them and shoving them in Olivia’s face.

“Oh, Noah, I love them!” Olivia kissed the side of his head before looking at the pictures properly.

“I told you, little man! I think we have an artist in the making here!” Casey commented before looking up at Alex.

“Of course, not as good as Auntie Alex, because according to Noah you are the best at drawing and colouring.” Alex went a shade of red.

“When you sleep over!” Noah said with a grin looking up at Alex.

“That’s right when she sleeps over.” Casey agreed looking between the two adults.

Olivia couldn’t meet Casey’s gaze, and neither could Alex, but at least she spoke up.

“What else did Noah tell you?” Alex asked finally looking at the red head.

Casey shrugged slightly getting up off the sofa moving towards her computer.

“Well, I have babysat him a few times, so I know for sure that no one else is allowed to sleep in his bedroom, and I know Liv wouldn’t make you sleep on the settee, so I guess you can draw your own conclusions?” Casey sat down, picking up her pen, watching as Alex shot her a look.

The three of them staying in silence for a while, the only noise being made was Noah doodling and a blank sheet of paper as he sipped his juice occasionally.

“Come on, Liv. What did you expect, he’s three…” Casey put in. Liv, although still a shade of red, had to agree with her.

“Noah’s been sharing mama’s secrets.” Liv smiled at her little boy before looking up at Alex with a small smile.

“Well, at least we didn’t have to tell her.” Olivia tried watching Alex smile slightly as she looked to Casey.

“Okay, so now you know.” Alex told the redhead who looked oddly pleased with herself.

“How long has this been going on?” Casey asked leaning forward, now making a list of questions.

Olivia picked up Noah, grabbed his drawings and looking between him and Casey.

“Say goodbye to Auntie Casey, Noah…” Liv grinned.

Casey laughed a little as she leant back in her chair. Alex took a step to follow Liv out of the room but Casey stopped her.

“Alex…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m happy for you. As for my questions, I am sure Noah will have all the answers for his Auntie Casey.” Alex nodded slightly before chuckling.

“I am sure he will.” And with that, she left the room.

 Casey was left alone with a big smile on her face, she was sure Noah would spill a little more when she next saw him.

She was sure he would tell his Auntie Casey all about it because it was clear no one else would.


	19. The love of my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U on Alex's first day - 'I think I met the love of my life.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting towards the end of this collection! This was one of my favorites to write, so please let me know what you think!   
> This one shot has swearing.

“Olivia Benson.”  
“Alex Cabot.” The brunette nodded back, almost as if she knew everything about her, which Alex thought was ironic seen as it was normally the other way around.

“It’s going to be nice working with you.” Alex said, although she was sure silence would have sufficed with the way they all looked at her, she knew enough to know they were not too pleased about this arrangement.

Despite the odd looks and occasional eye roll at her input, it wasn’t that bad of a first day. It could have been worse; she could have been without the eye candy that was Olivia Benson. 

“Do you need me to call you a cab?”

“Erm, no thank you.” Alex turned to see the brunette detective stood bag in hand, clearly done for the night.

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Although her smile was not returned Alex realised that she didn’t need a smile to find her beautiful.

It was more her personality than anything else. Or maybe her hair, or her eyes, definitely her eyes.

Even though she never said much, Alex fell for her, within the first hour of meeting her, with the unit’s disapproval of a lawyer, the captain being an idiot and a case that nearly made Alex cry, she still managed to fall head over heels in love with a detective who had barely said two words to her. 

* * *

 

The drive home took longer than she expected, but today it didn’t aggravate her like it would have done had she have not started her now post today. Olivia Benson filled her mind, and Alex couldn’t help but sit in her car and smile like an idiot. The thought of how she looked to everyone else around her crossed her mind, but she didn’t care, after the day she’d had, the case alone, she was past caring about what everyone else thought, she was too ‘in love’ and sleep deprived.

There was another thought, maybe she would sleep easier tonight, knowing what she would get tomorrow, even if it was death glares and being ignored for what felt like hours on end. Maybe her dreams tonight wouldn’t be plagued with death and being disbarred and she might actually wake up at the sound of her alarm clock and not at the sound of her own screams.

Alex laughed at herself, god, her nightmares were horrible, but in hindsight they were hilarious. Yes, she was definitely sleep deprived. Maybe tonight instead of nightmares she would end up dreaming about a certain detective? 

* * *

 

After getting through the traffic Alex was pleased to be back in her apartment.

Sighing, she didn’t appreciate the rush she was in this morning, she could have done without the dishes in the sink and her living room looking like she owned five dogs and eleven children. Dropping her briefcase, she pulled her phone out, she would call her mother before she did anything else, more for her, so she could speak to someone who actually wanted to hear her voice instead of what she went through today.

_“Ma, it’s me.” Alex said when her mother answered the phone. Suddenly, she saw where she got her professionalism from._

_“Alexandra! I was just thinking about you! How was your day, love?”_

_“It was okay…” Alex’s voice went up an octave as she tried to think of what to say._

_“It sounds like it. What happened?”  
“Just normal things, we had a case, I kicked legal ass…” Caroline laughed. Alex smiled, she wouldn’t tell her mother about the cold reception, more about the good stuff, about getting warrants and putting away serial rapists, the things she would be pleased about._

_“Is that why you sound so happy?” Alex moved to sit on her settee._

_“Well, I guess it’s one of the reasons…”  
“Are you going to tell me the other?” Caroline asked almost like she was waiting impatiently. Alex was grateful she had a close relationship with her mother._

_“I think I met the love of my life…” Caroline seemed to burst into a fit of laughter._

_“Is that so, dear?”  
“I think it is.” Alex then laughed, yes, it really did sound stupid to say it out loud._

_“Well, I hope that whoever it is, feels the same way.”  
“Me too, ma, me too.” Alex admitted quietly._

* * *

 

Their conversation went on for some time, and Alex was pleased that she managed to make so many positives out of a truly rubbish day, so when she finally came off the phone to her mother she was in the mood to clean her apartment.

Just as she began the dishes, she smiled at herself.

“I’ve met the love of my life…” She said softly as if she was in public afraid to be heard. There was a minute where she thought about it. Thought about loving Olivia, and the possibility, however small it was, of Olivia loving her back.

“Shit…” she breathed before smiling again.

Yes, she was definitely in love.  



	20. Underwater you breathe better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute A+O fluff.

Olivia laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling, her mind wandered back and forth to the day before.

Now she was suffering from a cold and a sickness bug, the same bug she caught from Alex but the cold; that was partly her fault.

Anastasia had tried to drown herself by jumping into a lake causing Olivia to plunge in after her now she was suffering from a cold and a bug.

“Maybe you should try and eat something?”  Alex suggested walking in with a glass of heated water with honey.

“I’m fine; I don’t think I can keep anything down.” Olivia said quietly smiling a little as Alex sat on the edge of the bed taking her hand.

“At least the girls getting help.” Alex said knowing how upset Olivia was about the subject.

“At least I have you to tell me that.” Olivia said with a smile. All she wanted to do was get in bed with Alex and let all her cares just fly away but she couldn’t risk getting Alex sick, not with Liz on vacation and Mrs Jayne Hills covering for her.

“All I care about right now is helping you get better.” Alex began thinking very carefully about her next sentence.

“Because going a week without sex is difficult beyond belief.” Alex said watching a smile grow on Liv’s face.

“I love you...” Olivia said with a smile before kissing Alex’s head.

“I love you too, but I will love you even better when you’re not ill.” Alex said with a smile looking at her partner sympathetically.

“I know, so I will try and sleep and get better.” Olivia said with her mind-set.

“Good, I’ll be here when you wake up sweetheart.” Alex said kissing Olivia’s head as she lay down. Alex truly did want the detective to get better.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen and took a breath, she knew it was pointless and pathetic to cry right now, but she hated to see Olivia like this, it may have only been a cold, but still she was ill and in bed, and it just seemed so wrong.

Olivia was meant to be the strong one. She’d saved a girl’s life and risked her own and Alex knew it could have been worse but right now to see Olivia in bed with red eyes and a cough, whilst being sick she just couldn’t bare it, even though she knew within a few weeks it would all be over.

Alex took a breath before looking at the clock. 10:00pm.

“Better get some sleep.” Alex told herself quietly before she grabbed the PJ’s she’d put on the sofa and went to the bathroom to change.

After getting changed and following the normal bedtime routine she laid on the sofa, rolling on her side she was able to see the sky out of the window.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning Alex had managed to get dressed and sorted without waking the detective. She knew Olivia would want to be woken but seeing how peaceful she looked made Alex think twice.

Finishing her breakfast Alex washed up the pots and found a pen and some paper before writing a note to Olivia.

 

_‘Liv,  
Had to go to work,_

_you looked so peaceful so I decided_

_not to wake you._

_All my love,_

_Alex x’_

Leaving the note near the kettle she knew Olivia would make herself a drink at some point in the day.

Smiling to herself as she looked around the apartment she picked up her briefcase and left.

* * *

Olivia finally managed to find strength to get out of bed at around 20 past 10 that morning after sleeping all night without throwing up, but she still had a cold.

Looking around she figured Alex must have slept on the sofa to give her some peace, on one hand that was kind and thoughtful but then again Olivia did hate sleeping without her there.

“Pull yourself together Olivia.” Liv said to herself before she pulled back the covers, it sent shivers down her spine as she felt the cold air hit her dead on, but taking a deep breath she managed to get out the bedroom without feeling sick or dizzy.

Finding the note on the side Olivia read it and immediately wanted to cry, she was ill, she was cold, she was not home alone. She wanted Alex.

Walking to the sofa Olivia groaned when another wave of nausea hit her.

Sitting for a minute she decided she could do this alone, she didn’t want to be by herself when she felt like she did and she knew there was no way in hell the captain would let her go to the 1-6.

Getting out her phone she decided to text Alex.

 

_‘Come home baby.  
I need you here!_

_Liv xx_

* * *

  
Alex walked into the apartment thinking the worse like always.  
“Liv, you here baby?” Alex shouted as she put down her briefcase and hung up her coat.

“Yeah...” Olivia called back walking in from the bedroom.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked with a smile as she placed her palm on Liv’s forehead to see how hot she was.

“Like crap, but I haven’t been sick, then again, I haven’t eaten.” Olivia said. It was easier to tell Alex the truth than tell her she was fine when inside she felt awful.

“Well, let me make you some toast and we can see if you only have a 24-hour bug.” Alex said with a smile kissing Olivia’s cheek before she pulled the brunette into the kitchen. Olivia sat at the kitchen table waiting for Alex to make her some toast which she could have done herself, but Alex had told her to shut up and sit down... with a wicked grin of course.

“Here, try and eat this.” Alex said putting the plate on the table a few moments later.

“Thanks, how’s work?” Olivia asked, she hated being off work, it almost sent her crazy once, SVU and Alex were the two things she lived for and having to go a few hours without both was like hell, she didn’t know how she did it before the blonde walked into her life.

“It’s good, I have court in the morning, and we got the guy who did it.” Alex said watching the smile grow on her girlfriend’s face.

“That’s good.” Olivia said going suddenly pale.

“You feel okay Liv?” Alex asked, but she was gone.

Following Liv into the bathroom she rubbed the detectives back as she threw up.

“I don’t like this.” Olivia moaned leaning back into Alex.

“Neither do I, I am not sure I can go another week without sex.” Alex said before kissing her head. She was being serious.

“You know what they say, underwater you breathe better.” Olivia said before spewing up again.

This was going to be a long week, but Alex planned to stay with her the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last, let me know what you thought. I felt it best to have two happy little stories at the end!


	21. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly A/U - Olivia and Alex bring their newborn home.

Olivia stood in the bathroom in the hospital room tracing the scar on her lower abdomen with her left hand and smiled at how it got there. Alex was outside in the main room and tended to their newborn baby, today they could finally take the little one home.

 

Olivia was grateful that no one had arranged a welcome home party for her, the new addition was small and fragile and so was Olivia, all she wanted to do was sleep, but that seemed to be the one thing the little one hated to do.

 

"Are you ready to go?" Alex asked coming through after putting the baby into its car seat.

 

"Yeah, just about..." Olivia said. She was nervous about going home; she was scared for her baby, but not so much for herself, and of course she didn't want to get up in the middle of the night, or spend half her time stood in the door way to the nursery after 6 months of the little one sleeping in the cot at the end of the bed, but she was prepared to do it if it meant her and Alex could finally be a family.

 

"Come on, let's get you guys home! The guys said they'll come round tonight if you're feeling up to it!" Alex said with a smile knowing how close Olivia was to Elliot, Don, Fin and Munch.

 

Olivia just smiled as a reply before pulling her hair into a bobble and grabbing her jacket off the hospital bed before moving to pick up her child.

 

"Come on, let's take you home." She said quietly to the now sleeping baby in her arms. Alex knew Olivia would be far too over protective of the child but she hoped and partly knew it would pass; her pregnancy had been a difficult one, mainly because she refused to stay on desk duty, and it resulted in her being but on 

bed rest and being confined to the house, which she was not happy about at all.

* * *

 

Walking out the hospital they did the normal thing of thanking all the staff that helped, and Olivia held the little one close to her chest, focusing only on herself the baby and where she was going, knowing Alex was walking behind her.

 

Walking to the car was fine despite the awful wet weather New York was experiencing that week, but to them, it didn't matter. Alex seemed happy enough knowing she could finally sleep with her wife and child, even if it was only for a few hours in between nappy changes and feeding.

 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked looked at Olivia through the rear view mirror as the pulled out of the hospital car park.  


 

"I'm okay, we're both okay." Olivia said sat next to the baby carrier. She never took her eyes of her little baby until they got home, arriving home Alex knew she'd switched the heating on when she'd left this morning to go get her wife and child after Olivia forced her to go home the night before telling the blonde they were safe and they were both healthy.

 

Walking in the house Olivia still kept the child close to her chest. She wasn't sure if it was maternal instinct but she liked it even if Alex didn't.

 

"I spoke to John's daughter Addie- Grace, she said she'll babysit and Melinda's daughter Katie said she'll help." Alex said with a smile already planning ahead.

 

"We're not leaving her on her own until she's at least 1." Olivia said walking straight into the living room. Alex had noticed a change in the car and the nurses had told her that when she going home she might see a change in her wife, become more protective over the newborn, but she was told it will pass.

 

"Okay, whatever you feel comfortable with." Alex said she'd spent some time with the young one whilst Olivia slept and she knew Olivia would be a lot more protective over the new one for a lot of reasons. The reason that she carried her for 9 months her past as a child and her job as a detective everyone knew it would have an impact on her new role as a mother but Alex had faith in Olivia that all of this would pass and they could be a happy family.

 

"I want to show the little one around." Olivia said looking at Alex. When Alex got closer Olivia handed her the little sweetie covered in blankets.

 

"Hello, darling..." Alex said with a smile on her face.

 

Walking into the main bedroom after slowly walking up the stairs Olivia looked at her wife and new baby before saying.

 

"Welcome home misses Catherine Jessica May Cabot."

 

"Welcome home princess." Alex said kissing the little girls head as she woke up slightly.

 

Moving towards Olivia she captured her wife's lips.

 

"Welcome home baby." The blonde said as she and Olivia stared down at their new baby girl.

 

They didn't need a welcome home party, they didn't need to be surrounded by friends and family, and all they needed was the 3 of them.

Now they were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that! I felt as though I should end on a happy note! Thanks to all who have been following along! I hope these have been enjoyable!


End file.
